The American Academy of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Institutional Physician Scientist Development Award Program is designed with four primary objectives. The first is to identify promising candidates for research careers in child and adolescent psychiatry. The second is to expand the scope of current research training opportunities in child psychiatry to include academic centers that have traditionally provided primarily clinical training. The third is to insure that the trainees in the program have sufficiently intensive training experiences to increase the probability that they will become career investigators. The fourth objective is to consolidate a working group of outstanding child psychiatric investigators who are committed to the shared goal of improving the current shortage of adequately trained child and adolescent psychiatric researchers through the development of collaborative training experiences. The training program involves participation of promising candidates at many of the major child psychiatric research institutions in the country. A careful monitoring and evaluative process is planned. Additionally, annual reviews of all candidates, mentors, and sponsoring institutions have review on an annual basis will focus on both the progress of the trainees and achievement of the objectives of the program. Special emphasis will be placed on the recruitment of minority candidates and candidates from medical schools where strong research opportunities are not available. A recent survey conducted by the AACAP revealed only 49 full-time academic faculty who met the criteria of an "identified researcher". These criteria were: 1) at least a 25% commitment of time to research; 2) at least one peer reviewed publication as first author in the previous two years; and 3) current external research funding support. This proposal is designed to intensively train six additional academic child psychiatrists with strong investigative skills to help correct this extreme shortage of research faculty.